The Nephilim
by BlissaLee
Summary: Thirty years after Jace and Clary have come and gone, trouble is stirring again. Creatures start coming up dead. Shadowhunters go missing. What is going on? SYOC, still open for extra characters!
1. Character List

**The character list is below. I still need people to resubmit their characters! I'll give it two more weeks before I completely make them up. Thanks :D **

POV 1: Anna Morgenstern, age 13, More Demon (Mine), Jessup

POV 2: Jackson Herondale, age 19, More Angel (Mine), Jessup

POV 3: Izzy Chace, age 15, More Demon (Mine), London

POV 4: Riley Leigh Levian, age 17, More Angel, London

POV 5: Lucian Lightwood, age 16, More Demon, London

POV 6: Elise Carstairs, age 14, More Angel, Jessup

DPOV 1: Kiana Case, age 14, Vampire (Mine), Jessup

DPOV 2: Serena Todd, age 26, Werewolf (Mine), London

DPOV 3: Marietta Aquarius, age 321 but looks 15, Fey (Mine), Neither

DPOV 4: Quintin Marc, age 3068 but looks 20, Vampire, Iowa

DPOV 5: Naomi Gainsburogh, age 121 but looks 21, Warlock, London

DPOV 6: Cariel Saige Larkin Stormshadow, age 18, Angel, Iowa

Other Characters: (I will have 18 total other than mine, I have decided)

Arabella Carter (F), age 16, Shadowhunter, Lucian's girlfriend

Lucy Anne (F), age 27, Shadowhunter, Serena's friend (mine)

Nora Herondale (F), age 35, Shadowhunter, Jackson's mom (mine)

Ashton Morgenstern (M), age 12, Shadowhunter, Anna's brother (mine)

James Lightwood (M), age 9, Werewolf (once Shadowhunter), Lucian's cousin

Carly Herondale (F), age 29, Shadowhunter, Jackson's aunt (mine)

Trinity Mist (F), age 10, Shadowhunter, Marietta's friend

Raven Branwell (M), age 17, Shadowhunter, London Institute

Yvaine Shinzini (F), age 16, Shadowhunter, London Institute

Jead William Hale (M), age 17, Shadowhunter, Jessup

Saskia Alyss Hale (F), age 17, Shadowhunter, Jessup

Evvi Kale (F), age 10, Werewolf, London

Orin (M), age 17, Fair Folk, London

Lin James (M), age 11, Werewolf, Nomadic


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry for this just being an Author's Note, but I can not update unless I get everyone to re-submit their characters-even if your characters are an extra. I've only gotten 3 people who have replied to me. If I do not get a reply from you soon, I will-with the help of those who are still involved in the story-create you to my liking. Thanks! :) **


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One :D Enjoy!**

Marietta Aquarius

I fly through the forest, my translucent violent wings beating softly in the wind. I smile as I fly, enjoying the feeling of my wings being free. My feet skim the tops of the wild lilac and violets growing in the field I'm in. I hear footsteps behind me so I gently make my way into the woods, dodging trees somewhat gracefully as I do so, giving the person-probably a shadowhunter-room to run past. When the footsteps instead follow me into the woods, I stop, spinning around to see who it is. Naomi, my warlock friend, is leaning against a tree, her eyes twinkling.

"Hello," I say, annoyed. I was on my way home to my oblivious "mom". She adopted me years ago and still hasn't figured out that I'm a faerie, even though she has the Sight and Ellen, my "sister" has found out. She doesn't want to see that I am a faerie, so I'm not going to show her. Well, not on purpose, anyway.

"That was such a nice greeting," Naomi says sarcastically, though her eyes still hold amusement. She pushes off of the tree and shifts her weight to her right foot, tilting her head and watching me.

"You're going to hold me up and I have to get home to my mum. She's expecting me home right about now, for me to get back from "studying" with a friend. So what do you want? And make it quick." I'm not too mean to Naomi: if you get on her bad side she'll curse you and make your life totally miserable.

"You mean home to the hateful sister who recently found out that you've been harboring a secret for ten years and the totallyl oblivious mom who would just about die if she found out that you were a faerie?" I glare at her. "We-ell I am throwing a party in four days and I reeealllly need a party planner who also happens to be a "mythical" creature who is good at planning. And I thought of you. You've planned this stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I have. School dances and small stuff like that." I lean against a tree, watching Naomi, who is smiling wickedly.

"This party is going to have around one hundred sixty six people there...well, werewolves and fey, that sort of people. And I need a good party planner to make it just perfect. Are you in?" Naomi's expression may be amused but I do know that the correct answer will be 'yes' for her. I may be her friend, but she still prefers not to be refused or told off.

"Fine." I finally say, sighing. Naomi laughs.

"Great. Planning starts in two days. The party's in four. What's-her-name, Sasha? Saski? Oh, Saskia, she'll be helping you plan." I make a face. I'm not much of a Shadowhunter fan. Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles. "Seeeee ya!" She struts out of the woods, leaving me to track down the tree that I had stashed my bag in. I fold my wings in close to my back and slip my t-shirt back over my head, pull on my pair of jean shorts, pul on my flats, and take off running for home, being careful so I do not get any tree branches or anything stuck in my hair and make my mom suspicious.

* * *

I throw open the door to greet my mom, and find her and Ellen sitting at the kitchen island, chatting.

"Hi, sweetie!" My mom says, looking away from Ellen long enough to give Ell a chance to give me a disgusted look. She hates the fact that I am a faerie, though I don't have much of a choice. Ellen stands up.

"I'm going to go. Hang out with Izzy, maybe." I make a disgusted look inside me head. Izzy is a very annoying Shadowhunter-I'm not a big fan of them anyway-who is insanely conceited. She's named after a quite awesome Izzy (Isabelle Lightwood) who helped defeat a ton of evil people like Valentine Morgenstern and a ton of demons. Present day Izzy is a whole lot different and just happens to be best friends with Ellen.

"Hi, mum," I sigh, sinking into the chair across from her. Mum smiles at me.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, mum, a little overworked." I reply, carefully choosing my working.

"Well, Nora invited me over to tea. Her nephew, Orin, will be there tonight and she wondered if you wanted to join me." I sigh inwardly. Nora is a really nice Shadowhunter, one of the few I can deal with. Orin, who isn't really Nora's nephew and just hangs around her house for free food and a place to stay when he isn't getting along with his mom or girlfriend, can be annoying but I have to trust him because he's Fair Folk and I often need his help. I'm also 50% sure that he hates me.

"Sure," I say, surprising myself completely. I stand. "I'm going to go shower and change..." As I walk away, i rub at the mud stains that I had discovered on my shorts (my mother is so oblivious) and yank my shirt down. When I get into my room, I grab a random t-shirt out of my drawer and a new pair of jean shorts. As I walk to my bed, I let my wings out, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

I set my clothes onto my bed and turn around. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and the door opens to reveal my cheerful mother, who's holding a glass of water. Her mouth drops into an 'o' as she realizes that I have wings. she drops the cup, the glass shattering on the floor. I watch the drops of water fly everywhere instead of my mom.

"I can't believe I didn't realize what...oh, wow. I am such a great mother aren't I?" My mom begins to regain her composure and is shaking her head. "How did you-why-why didn't you tell me? Wait, don't answer that...I,umm, I'll be in the living room. Watching TV. Holler if you need anything..."

"Mum, I've been a faerie for a couple hundred years. I can take care of myself." I sigh and sit on my bed.

"Okay, I'll, uh, see you at tea!" She walks away quickly, the door slowly shutting behind her. As I go to take a shower, I lean against the door, listening to see if she ends up calling Nora or something. She doesn't. The TV really is. And what's playing surprises me. It's the Shadowhunter news. I open my door, listening.

"The body of a ten-to-eleven-year-old werewolf has been discovered in the woods today at 3:03 PM," the reporter says. That was about the time that I had left. I really hope that Naomi hadn't done anything stupid...

"The werewolf has yet to be identified. The body was completely drained of blood. It seems to be repeating the Valentine murders from about thirty years ago..." I creep down the hall. My mom is sitting on the couch, frozen and staring at the TV screen where a photo of the dead werewolf is on the screen. Lin James. Mom's cousin.

"Mum?" I whisper. She turns to me.

"We aren't going to tea. Go the supply closet in the hall and push on the right wall. It'll open to reveal our weapon room. We're going to find that evil, twisted murderer." Dang


	4. Chapter Two

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy, and I made a chapter but it got deleted. Well, here's the chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Cariel Stormshadow **

"Cariel?" I glance up from the paper I was writing on. Elise stands in the doorway, dressed in gear.

"Yeah. Why are you dressed up?" I slide my chair back and turn to her.

"Haven't you watched TV recently? There's been a murder. We have to go investigate." I stand up.

"All right. I'll go change and meet you out front?"

"Sounds good. Hurry." I nod and brush passed Elise, making my way down the winding halls to a room to change in. I pull on a black corset top, a black jacket, black pants, and my favorite pair of boots. I glance at my reflection in the mirror to make sure my blonde hair looked okay-it does-and dash out of the door, running straight for the front.

"Glad you could join us," Nora, the head of the Institute, says as soon as I burst through the doors and join the others outside. Elise smiles at me, Anna rolls her eyes and Jackson ignores me.

"Yeah. Is Anna coming with us?" Anna's thirteen and not usually allowed to go on trips like these.

"Yes. We have decided that it's safer to bring her along and not leave her alone to wander around." Anna sighs heavily.

"Alright. Well, let's go?" Nora nods. A warlock seems to appear out of thin air (She probably came from the shadows or something). With a quick glare at me (I don't know why) she creates a portal and steps aside, sweeping her hands in front of her.

"After you," she says in a cool, strong voice. Anna and Jackson immediately step through, followed by Nora and the others. I'm the last to go, but the warlock stops me.

"I know what you are." Her eyes narrow. I study her. She is rather short and skinny with dark purple, unevenly cut hair and black and white feathers braided throughout it. Her eyes are silver and turned up slightly at the corners, with slits as pupils. Her fingers are long with sharp nails-her warlock mark-and her skin is pale. She looks familiar, which wouldn't be odd, considering I've lived for quite a while. I turn my eyes back to hers, meeting her stare evenly.

"What? A shadowhunter? Everyone knows that." I push passed her and step into the portal, bracing myself for the stomach-dropping feeling.

* * *

I land in the middle of the forest. next to Anna. Anna steps away from me and leans against a tree, her hair fluttering in the wind.

"Follow me," someone says from the shadows. I turn to see a tiny faerie with pitch black hair and gold-green eyes flying near me. I turn and follow her as she leads us to a building, where a cluster of Shadowhunters are standing.

"Nora," one of the shadowhunters greets as Jackson's mom walks over to them.

"What is going on?" Nora asks as she joins the group.

"A werewolf child as been murdered." The Shadowhunter glances at me.

"How?" Nora asks.

"The exact same way as thirty five years ago, with Valentine. I forget to breathe for a second. A second Valentine?

"Do you know who it is? Do you know who the werewolf child is, I mean." Nora looks around the shadowhunters in the front.

"I do not. Maybe one of you do?" I step forward, pushing through the crowd and looking for the dead werewolf child. I forget to breathe as I stare at the broken body on the ground. Lin James, one of my friends (even though he is 12), is lying on the ground. Dead. Tears fall from my eyes as I push away the others and kneel by Lin's body. I grab his hand and look at him, watching his still features. And then the rain starts to pour.

**Sorry it's short. Well, how'd you like it? Review, please, and let me know! **

**Oh, and Cariel can control the weather, that's why it rained. Just wanted to get that point across :)**


End file.
